Friends Season 11
by Varkie444
Summary: Season 11 of Friends. Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Friends. Story suggestions are appreciated! Just tell me what you would like to happen with the characters. Some time jumps later on!
1. The One With The New House

_SCENE STARTS AT MONICA AND CHANDLER'S NEW HOUSE, MONICA AND CHANDLER ARE UNPACKING_

 **MONICA: SWEETIE WILL YOU HELP ME WITH THIS BOX**

 **CHANDLER: SURE**

 _TAKES BOX FROM MONICA_

 **MONICA: I'LL GO CHECK ON THE TWINS**

 _MONICA GOES INSIDE_

 _CHANDLER NOTICES MONICA'S PURSE ON THE SIDEWALK_

 **CHANDLER: I GUESS SOME GUM WOULD BE PERFECTION**

 _CHANDLER LAUGHS TO HIMSELF AND STARTS TO OPEN MONICA'S PURSE_

 _CHANDLER OPENS MONICA'S PURSE AND STARES AT IT BEFORE DROPPING IT ON THE GROUND IN SHOCK_

 _—_

 _THEME PLAYS_

 _—_

 _SCENE STARTS AT ROSS'S APARTMENT WHERE RACHEL IS CHANGING EMMA'S DIAPER_

 **RACHEL: (IN BABY TALK) YOU'RE SO CUTE, YES YOU ARE**

 _EMMA GURLES HAPPILY_

 _ROSS WALKS IN_

 **ROSS: HEY RACH**

 **RACHEL: HEY HOW WAS WORK**

 **ROSS: COOL, SOMEONE SENT US ONE OF THOSE MUFFIN BASKETS TODAY IT WAS SO AWESOME**

 **RACHEL: OKAY…**

 **ROSS: WHAT ABOUT YOU?**

 **RACHEL: MY DAY WAS OKAY, BUT I MISS WORKING**

 _RACHEL PICKS UP EMMA AND PUTS HER ON HER HIP_

 **ROSS: HEY, THERE IS A JOB OPENING AT THE MUSEUM, THEY NEED A NEW SECRETARY**

 **RACHEL: NAH, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING IN FASHION**

 **ROSS: CAN'T YOU BE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKES DESIGNS THE CLOTHES?**

 **RACHEL: MAYBE, BUT THAT WOULD BE DIFFICULT BECAUSE NOBODY WOULD BUY MY CLOTHES**

 _ROSS WALKS UP TO RACHEL AND HUGS HER AND EMMA_

 **ROSS: OF COURSE THEY WOULD, WE'LL FIND SOMETHING FOR YOU, DON'T WORRY**

 **RACHEL: TOO LATE FOR THAT**

 _—_

 _SCENE STARTS AT PHOEBE AND MIKE'S APARTMENT_

 _JOEY WALKS IN_

 **JOEY: HEY PHEEBS**

 **PHOEBE: (GRUMPILY) HEY**

 **JOEY: WHAT'S WRONG**

 _JOEY LOOKS AROUND_

 **JOEY: WHERE'S MIKE?**

 **PHOEBE: AT WORK**

 **JOEY: OK, WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET**

 **PHOEBE: (MOCKING JOEY) I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE YOU SO UPSET?**

 **JOEY: PHEEBS?**

 **PHOEBE: (ANGRILY) NOTHING**

 **JOEY: OKAY, SHEESH SORRY I ASKED**

 _JOEY SITS DOWN ON COUCH NEXT TO PHOEBE_

 **JOEY: GUESS WHAT DUCK JR. DID TODAY**

 **PHOEBE: DUCK JR?**

 **JOEY: YEAH I COUDLN'T THINK OF A BETTER NAME**

 **PHEOBE :WHAT ABOUT.. SANDWICH**

 **JOEY: NAH, I TRIED CALLING HIM THAT AND THEN I ALMOST ATE HIM**

 _JOEY LAUGHS, PHOEBE DOES NOT_

 **PHOEBE: THIS IS SERIOUS, I CAN NOT LET THIS POOR ANIMAL HAVE A TERRIBLE NAME LIKE DUCK JR.**

 **JOEY: HEY**

 **PHEOBE: HOW ABOUT "SEBASTIAN"**

 **JOEY: NO, TOO FANCY-PANTS**

 **PHOEBE: WAIT, I HAVE THE PERFECT NAME FOR THE DUCK, AND THE CHICK TOO**

 **JOEY: WHAT?**

 **PHOEBE: YOU KNOW HOW SAD YOU WERE ABOUT MONICA AND CHANDLER MOVING OUT?**

 **JOEY: YEAH…**

 **PHOEBE: YOU SHOULD NAME THEM MONICA AND CHANDLER**

 **JOEY: (EXCITED) THAT'S A GREAT IDEA**

 **—**

 _WORRIED CHANDLER DIALS A PHONE NUMBER ON HIS HOUSE PHONE, ROSS ANSWERS_

 **CHANDLER: ROSS?**

 **ROSS: YEAH**

 **CHANDLER: I'M SCARED**

 **ROSS: WHAT? WHY?**

 **CHANDLER: (QUICKLY) WELL I WAS HELPING MONICA UNPACK THE BOXES AND SHE WENT INSIDE TO CHECK ON THE TWINS, AND I-**

 **ROSS: SLOW DOWN, I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING**

 **CHANDLER: WELL, LONG STORY SHORT, I FOUND A BOX OF PREGNANCY TESTS IN MONICA'S PURSE, I THINK SHE'S PREGNANT**

 **ROSS: WHAT? BUT, I THOUGHT, I THOUGHT**

 **CHANDLER: THE DOCTOR SAID THE CHANCE WAS SMALL, BUT THERE WAS STILL A CHANCE**

 **ROSS: (SWEETLY) OH.., I'M GONNA BE AN UNCLE! AGAIN!**

 _CREDITS START PLAYING_

 _—_

 _SHORT SCENE OPENS AT JOEY'S APARTMENT, JOEY IS LAYING ON THE FLOOR IN FRONT OF THE DUCK AND CHICK_

 **JOEY: HERE CHANDLER, HERE MONICA**

 _THE DUCK AND CHICK WALK TOWARDS JOEY_

 _DUCK QUACKS LOUDLY, CHICK CAWS_

 **JOEY: CHANDLER AND MONICA QUIET DOWN!**

 _JOEY SMILES_

 **JOEY: AH… JUST LIKE THE GOOD OL' DAYS**

—

 _CLOSING CREDITS_


	2. The One With The Test

_SCENE STARTS WITH MONICA, HOLDING THE TWIN'S CARRIERS IN BOTH ARMS, WALKS INTO PHOEBE'S APARTMENT_

 _MONICA GENTLY SETS DOWN THE TWIN'S CAR SEATS ON THE TABLE AND WALKS UP TO PHOEBE_

 **MONICA: I GOT THEM**

 **PHOEBE: OK**

 **MONICA: YOU READY?**

 **PHOEBE: MM, YEAH, YUP, SURE**

 **MONICA: OKAY, LETS GO TO THE BATHROOM**

 _PHOEBE NODS AND FOLLOWS MONICA TO THE BATHROOM OF HER AND MIKE'S APARTMENT_

 _—_

 _THEME PLAYS_

 _—_

 _SCENE RE-OPENS IN PHOEBE'S BATHROOM, MONICA IS WATCHING A TIMER, PHEOBE IS PACING THE FLOOR_

 **MONICA: YOU NERVOUS?**

 **PHOEBE: WHAT DO YOU THINK**

 **MONICA: YEAH, I REMEMBER WHEN CHANDLER AND I WERE TRYING TO GET PREGNANT, EVERY TEST WAS A NIGHTMARE**

 **PHOEBE: REALLY?**

 **MONICA: YEAH, IT WAS AWFUL**

 **PHOEBE: (SARCASTICALLY) THANKS NOW I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER**

 _MONICA WALKS OVER AND HUGS PHOEBE, ONE OF THE TWINS STARTS FUSSING IN THE BACKGROUND_

 **MONICA: I'LL BE RIGHT BACK**

 _MONICA WALKS OUT OF THE BATHROOM, THE KITCHEN TIMER SOUNDS_

 _PHOEBE COVERS HER EYES WITH HER HANDS AND WALKS TOWARDS THE COUNTER, SHE VISIBLY PEEKS THROUGH HER HANDS_

 _SCENE SHIFTS TO WHERE MONICA IS TAKING ERICA OUT OF HER CARRIER, SHE IS WEARING A DISTINCTIVE PINK ONESIE_

 _PHOEBE STEPS OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND LOOKS AT MONICA_

 **MONICA: WHAT?**

 **PHOEBE: I'M PREGNANT**

—

 _SCENE STARTS AT JOEY'S APARTMENT, JOEY AND ROSS ARE WATCHING A KNICKS GAME_

 **ROSS: JOEY?**

 **JOEY: (DISTRACTED) YEAH?**

 **ROSS: NOW THAT RACHEL AND I ARE TOGETHER AGAIN, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE TWO OF US MOVING IN TOGETHER?**

 _JOEY TURNS OFF THE TV_

 **JOEY: WOAH, WHAT?**

 **ROSS: MOVING IN TOGETHER, I MEAN, WE HAVE A DAUGHTER TOGETHER DON'T WE? WOULDN'T IT BE BEST FOR EMMA IF WE, YOU KNOWN, LIVED TOGETHER?**

 **JOEY: NO, NO, NO, NO, IF YOU MOVE IN TOGETHER, YOU'LL SCREW THIS UP**

 **ROSS: WILL NOT! WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

 **JOEY: I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DO YOU MEAN MR. THREE-DIVORCES? YOU'VE ALREADY DIVORCED RACHEL ONCE, WHAT SAYS YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN?**

 **ROSS: WHO SAYS I EVEN WANT TO MARRY HER? I JUST WANT TO MOVE IN**

 **JOEY: YES, BUT YOU PROPOSED TO EMILY AFTER ONLY KNOWING HER FOR 3 MONTHS!**

 **ROSS: THAT WAS DIFFERENT!**

 **JOEY: AREN'T YOU AT ALL AFRAID YOU'LL MESS THIS UP?**

 **ROSS: WELL….**

 **JOEY: PROMISE ME YOU WON'T ASK HER TO MOVE IN**

 **ROSS: OKAY, I PROMISE**

 **JOEY: PINKIE PROMISE?**

 **ROSS: FINE**

 _THEY LINK THEIR PINKIES_

 _—_

 _SCENE STARTS AT CENTRAL PERK, WHERE RACHEL IS READING A FASHION MAGAZINE_

 _GUNTER WALKS OVER AND POURS RACHEL COFFEE, PHOEBE AND MONICA WALK IN_

 **MONICA: GUESS WHAT**

 _RACHEL PUTS DOWN HER MAGAZINE_

 **RACHEL: WHAT?**

 _PHOEBE DIGS INTO HER PURSE AND PULL OUT A PLASTIC BAG WITH THE PREGNANCY TEST INSIDE_

 **PHOEBE: LOOK**

 _PHOEBE SHOWS HER THE TEST_

 **RACHEL: OH NO, MONICA WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? YOU ALL READY HAVE TWIN BABIES!**

 **MONICA: I'M SORRY WHAT?**

 **PHOEBE: MONICA? YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO?**

 **RACHEL: PHOEBE?**

 _RACHEL STANDS UP_

 **RACHEL: ARE YOU PREGNANT?**

 **PHOEBE: YEAH**

 _RACHEL AND MONICA HUG PHOEBE_

 **PHOEBE: NO, WAIT WE'RE STEALING MONICA'S THUNDER**

 **MONICA: I'M NOT PREGNANT!**

—

 _CREDITS START PLAYING_

 _—_

 _SCENE STARTS AT MONICA AND CHANDLER'S HOUSE, CHANDLER IS ROCKING JACK BING IN THE TWIN'S NURSERY_

 **CHANDLER: THERE YOU GO, CLOSE YOUR EYES**

 _CHANDLER PUTS HIM IN HIS CRIB JUST AS ERICA STARTS FUSSING_

 _ERICA STARTS SCREAMING, JACK WAKES UP AND STARTS SCREAMING TOO_

 **CHANDLER: NO, NO**

 **CHANDLER: WHY DID I HAVE MORE OF YOU!**

 _CHANDLER FLOPS DOWN ONTO A NURSERY CHAIR AND COVERS HIS EARS_

—

FINAL CREDITS PLAY

—


	3. The One Where Phoebe Tells Mike

_SCENE STARTS AT CENTRAL PERK, PHOEBE IS SITTING ON THE COUCH NEXT TO MIKE AND EATING A MUFFIN, AND DRINKING COFFEE, RACHEL WALKS IN_

 **RACHEL: HEY PHEEBS, MIKE**

 **PHOEBE: HEY**

 **MIKE: HI**

 **RACHEL: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? (MOCK ANGRILY) AND WHY ARE YOU DRINKING COFFEE?**

 _PHOEBE APPEARS UNEASY, SHAKING HER HEAD BACK AND FORTH SECRETLY_

 _PHOEBE MOUTHS "NO"_

 **MIKE: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?**

 **RACHEL: UM.. ITS JUST, I DIDNT KNOW (PAUSES) IF VEGETARIANS COULD HAVE CAFFEINE**

 **MIKE: UMM… OKAY, IM GONNA GO TO THE BATHROOM**

 _MIKE LEAVES THE ROOM_

 **RACHEL: (LOUD WHISPER) PHEEBS, YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET?**

 **PHOEBE: (WHISPERS BACK) NO**

 **RACHEL: HONEY, YOU HAVE GOT TO TELL HIM**

 **PHOEBE: WHY?**

 **RACHEL: BECAUSE IN NINE MONTHS YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A BABY, THAT MIGHT LET HIM KNOW SOMETHING'S UP**

 **PHOEBE: I GUESS**

 **RACHEL: THATS IT, IM GONNA BOOK AN APPOINTMENT WITH DR. LONG FOR NEXT WEEK**

 _MIKE WALKS BACK IN_

 _PHOEBE TAKES A BIG SIP OF COFFEE, MIKE SITS DOWN NEXT TO PHOEBE, PHOEBE SPITS HER COFFEE OUT ON HIM_

 **MIKE: HEY, WHY DID YOU THAT?**

 **PHOEBE: I CAN'T DRINK CAFFEINE**

 **MIKE: PHEOBE, VEGETARIANS CAN DRINK CAFFEINE**

 **PHOEBE: (TEASINGLY) NO… I CAN'T DRINK COFFEE BECAUSE… I'M PREGNANT!**

—

 _THEME PLAYS_

 _—_

 _SCENE OPENS WITH MONICA AND CHANDLER SITTING AT THEIR NEW DINING TABLE SURROUNDED BY BOXES_

 **CHANDLER: SO…**

 **MONICA: SO…**

 **CHANDLER: I KNOW..**

 **MONICA: HUH?**

 **CHANDLER: ABOUT THE B-A-B-Y**

 **MONICA: YOU MEAN J-A-C-K AND E-R-I-C-A?**

 **CHANDLER: NO! I KNOW YOU'RE P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T**

 **MONICA: WHAT? IM NOT PREGNANT**

 **CHANDLER: HUH, SAY WHAT NOW?**

 **MONICA: I'M** **NOT** **P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T**

 **CHANDLER: YEAH YOU ARE! I FOUND THE TESTS IN YOUR PURSE!**

 **MONICA: WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY PURSE?!**

 **CHANDLER: GETTING GUM!**

 **MONICA: WELL IF YOU MUST KNOW THOSE TESTS WEREN'T FOR ME THEY WERE FOR PHOEBE, OKAY! PHOEBE'S PREGNANT!**

 **CHANDLER: (SWEETLY) AWWW… PHOEBE'S PREGNANT?**

 _THE TWINS START CRYING SOMEWHERE IN THE BACKGROUND_

 **MONICA: AND THIS IS WHY WE DON'T FIGHT!**

 _CHANDLER CHUCKLES_

 **CHANDLER: GUM WOULD BE PERFECTION**

 **MONICA: (FROM FAR AWAY) CHANDLER, SHUT UP!**

 _—_

 _ROSS IS LYING IN BED, HE THINKING TO HIMSELF_

 **ROSS: A PINKIE PROMISE MEANS NOTHING, I GUESS**

 **ROSS: I LOVE RACHEL**

 **ROSS: YEAH, (SIGHS) RACHEL**

 **ROSS: THATS IT, TOMORROW I TELL HER**

 _—_

 _CREDITS START PLAYING_

 _—_

 _JOEY WALKS INTO ROSS'S APARTMENT, RACHEL IS THERE WITH EMMA ON HER LAP, THEY ARE WATCHING TV_

 **TV: AND THE COW SAYS.. MOO!**

 _JOEY SITS DOWN NEXT TO THEM, VISIBLY INTRIGUED BY THE TV_

 **RACHEL: HEY..**

 **JOEY: HI**

 **TV: AND THE CHICKEN SAYS…**

 **JOEY: OH, I KNOW THIS ONE! QUACK!**

 _EMMA CLAPS_

 **EMMA: JO-EY**

 **JOEY: HEY, SHE SAID MY NAME!**

 **RACHEL: YEAH EMMA, GOOD JOB!**

 _EMMA CLAPS_

 **JOEY: (TO EMMA) YEAH, YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW THAT? I HAVE A CHICK, AND A DUCK**

 **EMMA: JO-EY**

 **JOEY: YEAH, I KNOW RIGHT!**

—

 _FINAL CREDITS PLAY_

 _—_


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU GUYS HAVE SHOWN OVER THE PAST WEEK AS I BEGAN WITH MY FIRST FAN-FICTION STORY. I HAVE DECIDED TO SWITCH TO PARAGRAPH-FROMAT WRITING BECAUSE SCRIPT STYLE HAS BEEN TAKING TO LONG TO FORMAT, IF YOU ARE STRONGLY AGAINST MY DECISION, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUYS! I'LL KEEP THE STORIES COMING! AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

 **VARKIE444 OUT,**


	5. The One Where Phoebe Faints

Monica squinted at the one line. Negative. She had been very happy when her friend Phoebe announced her pregnancy, but she was somewhat jealous. She and Chandler had been trying to have a baby for almost two years, as happy as she was when she adopted the twins, she longed for a baby of her own, she longed to be pregnant. but she had to put that aside, today she was going to visit Dr. Long with Phoebe, Mike, and Rachel. Phoebe had only been to Dr. Long once before and that was right after she took the test, just some blood work to confirm she was pregnant. Today would be her friend's first sonogram. She dropped the negative test in the trash and walked out of her bathroom to the twin's nursery. Sweetly, Jack lay there and stared at the ceiling, his eyes darting around rapidly, noticing Monica he smiled. The twins were now about a month old, it had been one long month since she first found out about Baby #2, but Monica was glad, the twins gave her a distraction from the other hard things in her life. She picked up Jack's squirmy body and held him up to her chest as she walked over to the changing room, there she dressed him in a nice set of overalls Erica had given her before he was born. After dressing him she plopped him down in his car seat which layer on the floor, and walked over to little Erica's crib. Small blonde hair was already sprouting from her small head, unlike her brother, who was almost completely bald. Erica lay in her crib fast asleep on the pink mattress. Monica hated doing this, waking them up from their peaceful sleep, but she knew she had to, Phoebe's appointment was soon. The minute Monica awaked her angelic sleeping daughter, she screamed bloody murder. After several minutes of screaming, Monica had finally calmed Erica down, she set her on the changing table and dressed her in a small pink jumper she received at the twin's baby shower about a week ago. strapping her into her carseat Monica was finally ready to leave. It was hard caring for the twins by herself, with Chandler at work and Monica on maternity leave, she had to stay home and take care of the babies alone. She knew they couldn't afford a nanny with Chandler's low-paying job and the new house to still pay for, but she wished there was someone to help her with the twins. She picked up the carriers and walked into the garage, stopped the twin's into their back seat, and got into her new mini-van,

needed due to all the stuff they had to lug around with the twins. As she drove towards the clinic she saw that Erica had once again fallen asleep.

Phoebe was excited. No, that wasn't it. Excited was what she felt when she found a nickel on the side of the road. She was.. ecstatic! She had been pregnant before, but that was different. This time she was going to be a mom! Phoebe's appointment started soon. She was going to see her baby soon. HER baby!

"Honey, come on! We are gonna be late," Mike's voice rang throughout the apartment.

"One second! I'm coming," she yelled back. Phoebe rushed through the apartment and out the door where Mike was waiting.

"You really shouldn't run like that," Mike nagged, "You'll shake the baby."  
"Uh, yeah right!" Phoebe grumbled.

" No, I'm serious" he said. But Phoebe was down the hall before she could hear what he said.

Rachel pulled into the parking lot at Dr. Long's office. Emma was at daycare so she had all day. She walked into Dr. Longs office and was surprised to see Phoebe, Mike, Monica, and the twins already there.

"Hey, Rach," Monica greeted as Rachel walked into the clinic. Monica was sitting in the waiting room reading a parenting magazine, Phoebe and Mike were checking in at the front desk, Rachel sat down next to Monica.

"Hey," she greeted unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Monica asked.

"Nothing, just got a lot on my mind," Rachel answered.

"Guys we can go in," Phoebe called from the other side of the room.

"Coming," Rachel answered as she got up.

Phoebe squirmed, the gel was cold. Dr. Long started to rub the probe on Phoebe's stomach.

"Oh, I see something," Dr. Long exclaimed.

"I remember my first ultrasound," Rachel remarked " I cried because I could't see my baby."

Rachel Laughed to herself.

" Oh, here it is!" Dr. Long said excitedly. "It's an it!" Dr. Long snapped a screenshot of the computer screen.

Phoebe jerked," I want to see!" The probe lost its focus, but Dr. Long quickly found it again. Dr. Long stared at the computer screen dumbfoundedly.

"Wait a sec," she said, and left the room.

"Here it comes" Rachel said.

"I didn't get to see my baby," Phoebe cried.

"It's okay, you'll get to see her," Mike soothed.

"Her?" Phoebe asked " I might be emotional but I know this is a boy" Phoebe said, suddenly enraged, while gesturing to her stomach. Mike appeared worried. He didn't seem to know why the doctor had left. Just then, the doctor re-entered the room holding a photo.

"Okay," Dr. Long said, "Look at this." She showed Phoebe, Mike, Rachel, and Monica the photograph, it was the screenshot Dr. Long had taken earlier.

"It's a blob!" Monica guessed.

"Right!" Dr. Long said, suddenly excited. She picked up the probe and started to massage Phoebe with it. She found a picture she seemed happy with and showed it to the gang.

"It's still a blob" Mike remarked.

"No," Dr. Long said, "no still, it's another blob, you're having twins!"

And that's when Phoebe fainted.

 **SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? I WILL BE DOING A LITTLE MORE ON JOEY, CHANDLER, AND ROSS IN THE NEXT EPISODE. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED,SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

 **VARKIE444 OUT,**


	6. The One With All The Rings

As Rachel walked back to her car she couldn't believe what just happened, Phoebe, expecting twins! She got into the driver seat and remembered that Emma was at daycare. She reached into her glove compartment and got out the brochures, the wedding ring brochures.

"Honey, wake up," Mike soothing voice comforted Phoebe.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are at Dr. Long's Office, you fainted" he replied while stroking her cheek.

"Why?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" he questioned.

"Remember what?" she asked, now worried.

"About the babies,"

"Oh.. OH!"

"It's okay, we'll be okay,"

"We can't take care of TWO babies!"

"Yes we can, Dr. Long said she wasn't surprised, first of all, you are a twin, so the chance is higher, second of all you've already had multiples, so that greatly increase your chances."

"Why didn't she tell us that BEFORE we got pregnant."  
"It'll be okay" Mike insisted as he helped her up off the exam table. Phoebe was scared. When she was pregnant with the triplets she didn't have to worry about taking care of them after they were born. These babies would be hers. What had been a blessing only about an hour ago was now a curse. She would be the mother of these babies. She thought about this as Mike got them a taxi. They hugged and got in. They didn't say a word all the way home.

Ross was nervous. Very, very nervous. He had done this twice before but still. As he walked into the well light store he had a thought, he thought that this would be the last time this would happen, the last time he would do this. A man at the door greeted him as he walked inside. Right before his eyes say around 10 display cases, each filled with more rings than he could count. He was going to do it, he was going to propose to Rachel.

Chandler walked into his new house and smelled cleaner. The lemon kind Monica always used. The generic new-house-smell was gone even after only living in the house for about a month. Monica's constant cleaning was getting worse because she was constantly cleaning the house to make sure the babies didn't get sick. Chandler had a cold and wasn't allowed to touch the babies, he laughed to himself, Monica was already an obsessive mother. He walked upstairs, past the twin's empty nursery (they were with Monica today, probably in town somewhere) and to his and Monica's bedroom. He had come home early from work, or rather he had been sent home due to his constant coughing, sneezing, and blowing his nose. He walked into the bathroom to grab a box of tissues when he noticed it, the pregnancy test in the trash. It was flipped over with the result window down. He picked it up and that was when his heart stopped beating. The test was positive. Phoebe was pregnant, but so was Monica. Why wouldn't Monica tell him? He only came to one conclusion. Monica didn't know.

Rachel flipped through the brochures one by one, but she wasn't satisfied by any of the rings. She started the car and drove over to the jewelry store. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was going to propose to Ross. She was going to ask Ross to be her husband. Even though they weren't always dating, Rachel was sure that she had never stopped loving Ross. I mean, they had a kid together for goodness sakes! She pulled over in the store parking lot, put on her jacket, and walked towards the entrance. That was when she saw him, Ross was there, in the engagement ring store, trying on rings. He was planning to propose to _her._ Just like she had been planning to propose to him. Rachel got out of there as fast as she could, and she was pretty sure Ross didn't see her.

Monica was not feeling so great. She didn't know if it was car sickness, the shock of Phoebe's twins, or the _overwhelming jealousy_ she felt. That was Phoebe's first pregnancy test! That was so unfair. And twins were her thing. She was the one who was the twin mom. Not Rachel, not Phoebe, it was her. Well, her and Chandler. She was sure that one of these things was causing her extreme nausea. She quickly pulled over, got out, and threw up on the sidewalk. One of the twins must have sensed that she had left the car because all she heard was screaming. She walked over and slid open the door of their van. She unbuckled Erica and gently soothed her. After she had stopped screaming Monica put her back and got in the van again. Did Monica dare consider the other possibility? Maybe she really was pregnant? The test was negative, but false negatives happen. She turned at the next stop and drove to the drugstore. She purchased a home pregnancy test and then walked over to a nearby fast food retailer with the test in her purse. She bought a meal and then entered the washroom, the twin's carriers in her arms. She opened the door to the disability stall and locked it behind her. The bathroom was empty. She looked down, Jack and Erica were asleep. She slowly opened the box and took out the bright pink test and the instructions. The instructions read:

 _Hold the absorbent end of the test in a stream of urine for 3-5 seconds. Then apply the purple cap included to prevent dripping. Results should show in 4 minutes._

After she had used the test she put it on the toilet tank and sat down on the ground next to the twins. Oh, how she loved these little creatures. She realized that if she was pregnant her three kids would be in the same class! If she was pregnant, her baby would be born in November. She would have two 9-month-olds and a newborn! The timer she had set on her phone beeped. She slowly stood up. There on top of the toilet tank sat the first positive pregnancy test she had ever seen. She was pregnant.


	7. The One With The Naming

Ross had it all planned out. He was going to take Rachel and Emma sailing in the Hudson River at sunset. Just as they reached the bay, he would pull out the ring and make the announcement, he would ask Rachel to marry him. He now only needed the perfect ring. He walked into the jewelry store with Emma in her stroller. He liked the ring that his grandmother had passed down, but he longed for the perfect ring for Rachel, so he had traded the ring in for store credit, a lot of store credit, he had felt guilty at first, but his grandmother's chubby fingers would make it so the ring would never fit on Rachel's finger. He had gotten $6,000 credit because the ring was an antique, but it wasn't in _great_ condition. He had been sure of so many different rings he had looked at today, but he wasn't really sure about anything. That was when Emma started mumbling. She put her face against the glass of the display case next to her. That was when Ross saw the ring, the perfect ring.

"Thanks sweetie!" he mumbled, distracted, "thanks so much."

Monica couldn't wait to tell Chandler, but that night at dinner he seemed rather uneasy. She figured it was something bothering him at work, where he had just gotten a promotion and been transferred to a new department. She was sure this was the issue. Well, that was until he spoke up.

"I know about your pregnancy," he stated, almost without emotion, as if he were expecting a big reaction from her. How did he know? She hadn't told anyone yet, and the test still sat in her purse.

"What? how did you know?" she asked, still stunned.

"How did you know?" he asked, shocked.

"What do you mean? It's my body!" she answered, "how did _you_ know?"

"I found your test in the trash," he admitted.

"You mean my _negative_ test?"

"Well, it was positive when I found It!" he almost yelled with excitement.

"That is so weird!" she exclaimed. He got up and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for me," he announced.

"I'm happy for you too," she admitted.

Rachel could not believe it. She lay in bed trying to sleep, even though she knew it was impossible. It was 7 pm, and Rachel had just dropped Emma off at Ross's apartment. It had been so hard to keep a straight face. Ross was going to propose, to her! She could not believe it, after ten years, many fights, two relationships, many one-night stands, many almost one-night stands and a baby, they were finally going to end up together. Rachel didn't even think about it. she knew, she just knew she was going to say yes. She was going to say yes for Emma, her friends, her family, Ross, and especially herself. She silently thanked her friends and family for always cheering her and Ross on, and she imagined what it would be like with Ross as her husband. She was going to say yes. She was going to marry Ross.

"Okay," Mike said, "I think we should start thinking about names."

"Ooh!" said Phoebe,"that's like, my favourite part!"

"Okay, I like Julie, Marie, Scarlet, Ashley, or Abby for a girl"

"What about Lily? that was my mom's name," Phoebe asked.

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed, " and we can use Marie as a middle name."

"We got our first baby name," Phoebe said, " if we have at least one girl her name would be Lily Marie Hannigan!"

" Nope," Mike answered.

"What? I thought we just agreed on Lily Marie," she answered.

" Our little girl, if we have one of course, will be named Lily Marie Buffay-Hannigan."

"Aww," Phoebe answered, "just like me!" Mike leaned in and kissed her.

Ross couldn't believe it. This ring was perfect.

"Hey, excuse me," he called, " I'd like to see this ring please."  
"Sure sir," the salesman answered, " these diamonds equal one carat in all, and are set in 18-karat white gold, it costs $6,000"

"Would you let it go for $5,500?" Ross asked.

"Sure, but with tax that would still add up to $5,800,"

"Deal!" Ross said excitedly. Emma gurgled happily and the man looked down at her with disapproval.

"I'll get this wrapped up for you," the man said as he walked away.

 **OKAY, THAT WAS EPISODE 6, NOW I NEED HELP NAMING PHOEBE AND MIKE'S BABIES SOME OF MY THOUGHTS ARE:**

 **GIRLS: JULIE, SCARLET, ASHLEY, ABBY, REGINA (PHOEBE'S FAKE NAME) MONICA OR RACHEL (IN HONOR OF HER FRIENDS) KRYSTIN, ELIZABETH**

 **BOYS: THOMAS, ZACHARY ,THEODORE (AFTER MIKE'S DAD), MICHAEL (FORM OF MIKE) JOSEPH (AFTER JOEY, NOT DOING CHANDLER BECAUSE HE WAS INSPIRATION FOR THE NAME OF ONE OF THE TRIPLETS), MAX, KYLE**

 **IF NONE OF THESE NAMES APPEAL TO YOU, FEEL FREE TO GIVE OTHER SUGGESTIONS, THE NAMES I PICK (ALONG WITH THE USERNAME OF THE PERSON WHO SUBMITTED IT) WILL BE INCLUDED IN UPCOMING STORIES, THE DEADLINE FOR SUBMISSION IS FEBRUARY 1ST, 2016**

 **FORMAT:**

 **(FEEL FREE TO COPY-PASTE)**

 **NAME SUGGESTION**

 **{GENDER MALE/FEMALE:} {FIRST NAME} {MIDDLE NAME (UP TO THREE)} BUFFAY-HANNIGAN**

 **REPEAT AS NEEDED**

 **EXAMPLES:**

 **FEMALE: LILY MARIE BUFFAY-HANNIGAN**

 **MALE: EXAMPLE EXAMPLE EXAMPLE BUFFAY-HANNIGAN**

 **I NEED 1 FEMALE NAME AND 2 MALE NAMES, BUT FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST AS MANY AS POSSIBLE. I AM NOT REVEALING THE GENDER OF THE BABIES YET, SUBMIT THE FORM AS A REVIEW OR PM ME**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR HELP!**

 **VARKIE444 OUT,**


	8. The One With Baby Bing 3

**THANKS TO THESE PEOPLE FOR HELPING ME CHOOSE THE PERFECT BABY NAMES:**

eromanowsky

Claire Leibold

Djone

AlissonTaylor

MondlerPhoeyLobster09394

and various guests

 **I have decided to go for these names:**

 **Theodore Michael Buffay-Hannigan (credit goes to eromanowsky)**

 **Joeseph Alexander Buffay-Hannigan (credit goes to Djones)**

 **Lily Marie Buffay-Hannigan**

 **Regina Elizabeth Buffay-Hannigan (credit goes to an anonymous Guest)**

 **So here's the story, thanks guys ! :)**

Monica couldn't believe it! She was pregnant. She walked down the hall from her and Chandler's room to the twin's room. Jack had woken up but Erica was still asleep. As she picked up her son, who was almost a month old, and held him to her chest. She sat down on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and picked up a warmed bottle of formula which sat next to her. Repositioning Jack so that he was lying down, his head supported by Monica's arm, she propped the bottle in his mouth and he began to suck. As Monica watched in awe as this tiny being was sucking so furiously on his bottle, she realized that she could breastfeed her baby. She loved the twins but longed to be pregnant, give birth, and do the natural mothering thing. She was excited, as Jack finished his bottle Monica held him up and propped him on her shoulder to burp him, she was going to do this again, in nine months, with a baby that shared half of her DNA with her, she was going to be a mom, again!

"Hey," Ross greeted Rachel as they spoke over the phone.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"I thought maybe we could do something tomorrow, as a family,"

"You mean, you, me, and Emma?"

"Yeah, I thought we could go sailing, you know, with Joey's boat, I mean, he never uses it,"  
"Okay," Rachel had to bite her lip to prevent herself from crying.

"Say, six o'clock?" Ross asked.

"Okay," Rachel answered, "See you then." Rachel hung up. She wasn't sure whether to laugh or to cry. She checked her watch, eight o'clock. Tomorrow, by this time, she would be engaged.

Chandler couldn't help it. He pulled over and got out of his car. There, in front of him, stood the biggest baby store he had ever seen! He walked through the doors and smelled the baby-powder-like scent. In front of him sat a display, neatly organized it featured some baby clothes which were on sale. His eyes found a bright pink-and-purple tutu, he just knew that it was perfect for Erica, he picked it up and saw the really low price, this really was perfect! After some careful thought he also picked out a light blue jumper for Jack. He was about to get in line when he remembered that he had three kids! He turned around and was delighted to see an adorable yellow onesie which read "My Daddy Loves Me!" he picked it up and got back in line. He couldn't wait for Baby Bing #3.

 **Sorry it's so short! I got a lot of homework to do. But to make you guys excited, Ross proposes in the next episode "The One With Ross's 4th Wife"**


	9. The One With The Proposal

"Okay," Phoebe said, slightly frustrated, "if it's a boy we can name him Theodore, after your dad." "Thanks," Mike responded. "Hey, won't it be so cute if we a boy and a girl that are named after our mom and dad?" "Oh yeah, that would be adorable," Mike said as he sat down on the couch next to Phoebe. "Lily and Theo," Phoebe responded dreamily. "Yup," Mike said and hugged Phoebe. "Oh!" Phoebe shouted, "We could use Michael as a middle name!" "Aww.." Mike cooed, "Lily Marie and Theodore Michael." "Hi, at least one of you will have one of those names," she cooed as she talked to her stomach. "Hi Lily or Theo!" Mike greeted. He then leaned over and kissed Phoebe. Rachel stepped on to the boat with Emma resting on her hip, and Ross appearing visibly nervous. 'This is it' she thought to herself. Looking over she could see that the sun was already starting to set on the horizon, usually it would be cold this early in the year, It was March, she wasn't wearing a jacket but she wasn't even the slightest bit cold. The ring brochures she had gotten were still sitting in her glove compartment. Honestly Rachel was glad that she didn't have to propose to Ross, when Phoebe was planning on proposing to Mike she made a good point, it was kind of desperate. Rachel spread a picnic blanket on the floor of the boat and set Emma down on it. Rachel couldn't believe that her baby daughter was almost 1 and a half. Time flied so fast, it seemed just yesterday she found out she was pregnant. Rachel started to wonder if she and Ross would ever have another kid, she wanted another, but Ross already had one of each. She was still contemplating this when Ross stepped on to the boat. She could think about this later, now it was time for her moment, time for her moment, Ross's moment, and Emma's moment. Chandler watched as Monica sat down on the exam table. This was their first ultrasound appointment. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "No actually," her answer surprised Chandler, "I have a feeling that the baby is just fine." "Hi," Dr. long greeted as she entered the room, "Are you ready for you ultrasound?" "Yup!" Monica answered enthusiastically, "all ready!" "Okay," Dr. Long answered calmly, "lift up your shirt a little." Monica did as she was intuited and cringed as the cool gel touched her skin. Monica lifted her head to look up at the monitor. She was amazed. The grainy picture showed a tiny round-like object, about the size of a pea. "That's your baby," Dr. Long said as she gestured towards the small lump. "Wow," Chandler respond, dazed. Monica couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby, she was speechless. "Everything seems fine," Dr. Long commented, "and according to my dates," she started to say as she flipped through some papers on her clipboard, "you are due December 5th, congrats!" "Chandler," Monica uttered, teary-eyed, "that's our baby!" "I know," he replied, "it's just.. amazing." "You know," Dr. Long started as she turned off the machine, " I've heard of quite a few cases like this, infertile couples adopt and then find out that they are pregnant mere days afterwards, adoption takes some stress out of conceiving, you guys have 1-month-old twins, right?" "Yeah, how'd you know that?" Monica questioned. "Oh, your friend, the one expecting twins, told me about them, Phoebe is due December 2nd, your babies might be born close together," Dr. Long answered casually. "How cute would that be, huh," Chandler answered. "Well," Dr. Long explained, "that's all for today, I'll see you again in about 3 weeks, you can pick up a picture of the baby on the way out." Monica had completely forgotten about Phoebe. Their babies and Phoebe's twins would be in the same grade when they attended school. They might even be born on the same day. As she and Chandler walked out Monica wondered how she was going to tell Phoebe that she was pregnant, she thought there would be lots of squealing involved. The boat was now in the middle of the bay, and the sunset was about the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. "Here," Ross said as he handed Rachel a glass of champagne, "you can drink that in a sec, I want to tell you something." Rachel had to bite her lip to keep from crying, this was it. Ross got down on one knee, champagne still in his hand, and dug around in his pocket for the ring. "Rachel," he started, "I have loved you for a long time, longer then I would like to admit, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Emma, and any other kids that we have, I want to read the paper with you in bed on Sunday mornings, have Emma jump on and we can fight over the science section, I want to be your family, I want to be your husband," "Ross," Rachel respond in her already-cracked voice. "Wait, I'm not done!" he exclaimed, popping open the small, velvet box that contained the ring. "Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?" The whole world seemed to stop, just that one second belonged to them. "Yes," Rachel exclaimed, "yes Ross!" As Ross slid the beautiful ring onto her finger, Emma began to coo behind her. Turning around, Rachel picked Emma up. "Emma," Rachel cooed, "I'm gonna marry your daddy." She leaned forward and kissed Ross, with Emma still on her hip. Tears filled Rachel's eyes. They were going to be a family. **OKAY, I HAVE A SHORT AND LIFE-CHANGING STORYLINE PLANNED FOR JOEY, AND AM THINKING OF PUBLISHING IT SOON AND NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD ENJOY THAT, ANY FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED. YOU CAN REVIEW OR PM ME, BOTH ARE APPRECIATED! :)** **VARKIE444 OUT,**


	10. The One With Lizzie Watson

**MY FIST STORYLINE ON JOEY, I THINK I'LL START STICKING TO ONE STORYLINE PER EPISODE, I'LL ALTERNATE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE STORY, JUST TO MAKE IT LESS CONFUSING :)BUT ANYWAY HERE'S A LONG OVERDUE JOEY FIX, ENJOY!**

Joey was watching T.V. when there was a soft knock on the door. Joey was surprised, as after Monica and Chandler had moved away, and he usually went to Ross and Rachel's apartment to see them, and Phoebe and Mike were usually pretty busy doing pregnancy stuff. He got up and opened the door, outside stood a woman wearing very business-like clothing, she was holding a car seat, which contained a little baby girl who Joey guessed was probably about six months old, with one arm, and carrying a briefcase with her other arm. "Are you Joey Tribbiani?" she asked.

"Yes," Joey responded cautiously.

"My name is Katherine Lenning, and this little girl's name is Elizabeth Watson, she's your daughter." Just like that, Joey's whole world was turned upside down, his life changed forever.

"I'm sorry, what?" Joey asked, astonished.

"Around 15 months ago, you were romantically involved with a woman named Allison Watson, she became pregnant, Elizabeth was born, and about a week ago, Allison was killed in a car accident," Katherine Lenning responded without emotion. She handed the little girl and her car seat to Joey.

"A social worker should be here for the signing, I've schedule one to come on the 15th," Katherine handed him a stack of legal papers and turned to leave.

"Wait, so I just keep her?" Joey asked, "I don't even know her full name!"

"I believe it is Elizabeth Hope Watson," she responded and she walked away leaving Elizabeth in Joey's arms,"

Joey couldn't believe he had a daughter. Until about three hours ago he had no idea anything like this would ever happen to him. After half an hour of crying and two complaints from the neighbours, Joey had finally gotten Elizabeth to fall asleep on the bed in his guest bedroom. Joey didn't even remember a women named Alison! This women was dead and he didn't even remember her, albeit there was a slight resemblance between him and Elizabeth, she had his slightly-coppery skin tone and dark eyes. exhausted from caring for a screeching Elizabeth, Joey sat down on his couch and put his feet up on the coffee table. He started flipping through the papers the woman had handed him. The papers were titled 'Custody Application'. They wanted him to adopt Elizabeth! He wasn't ready to take care of a kid! He had just found out he had a daughter a few hours ago. After a couple hours of thinking he decided that he would give Elizabeth up for adoption, he just couldn't care for her.

The next morning, after a long night of Elizabeth's crying, Joey decided to call the agency. They told him that they couldn't schedule a custody hearing for two more weeks, so he had to take care of her until then. He didn't have any baby stuff, so Joey decided to go shopping. Taking Elizabeth in one arm he walked down the stairs and hailed a taxi. Joey was glad his practice caring for a Baby Emma had finally paid off.

"Will that be all today?" the peppy cashier asked.

"Umm.. yeah," Joey responded nervously. His shopping cart was loaded with essentials, diapers, formula, pacifiers, a couple of onesies, a stuffed penguin who almost resembled a baby Hugsy, and more jars of baby food that he could count. Elizabeth gurgled happily in her car seat which was nestled tightly in the shopping cart.

"Cash or credit?" the woman asked.

"Cash," Joey responded as he took out his wallet.

It was 1AM and Joey couldn't get Elizabeth to stop crying, he had tried everything, rocking her seat, feeding her, changing her. He unstrapped her and picked her up, then she stopped crying, just like that, maybe it was Joey that she was missing. He rocked her back and forth until her eyes closed and then gently slipped her back into the car seat which was serving as her bed. Elizabeth let out a terrible screech.

"There, there Lizzie," he soothed, "it's okay, Joey's here." Joey walked back into his bedroom cradling Elizabeth in his arms. Just for a minute there, while he was soothing her, Joey had felt like a dad. He put the thought out of his mind. He gently laid his baby daughter on her back on top of his covers, then laid down next to her, before he knew it, he was asleep.


	11. The One With All The News

"Who should we tell first?" Rachel asked.

"How about we call everyone and ask them to meet us at the coffee house?" Ross responded. They were driving back to Ross's apartment when Ross realized that they were gonna live together, for real. Rachel had moved out of Joeys apartment when she was going to move to Paris, and all her stuff was still in boxes which was packed in storage, she had been staying in his guest bedroom up until then.

"Ross honey," Rachel stated, "Are you okay, you haven't said anything for several minutes."

"Yeah," he sighed dreamily, "we're gonna get married."

Ross had arranged for everyone to meet him and Rachel at the coffee-house. He and Rachel Sat on the couch with Emma as they waited, then Phoebe walked through the door.

"Hey Pheebs," Rachel greeted, "Where's Mike?"

"Oh," Phoebe responded, her voice cracking, "He's.. at a gig, he doesn't love me!" she sobbed.

"No, honey it's okay, he's just earning money so you two can care for the babies, in a few month's you'll be to big to work!" Rachel attempted to soothe her, but it just made her sob louder.

"So Phoebe," Ross started, "been having any mood swings lately?"

"Nope," Phoebe responded, suddenly upbeat again, "so what's your big news?"

"Well," Rachel responded, looking at Ross, "we can't tell you yet, not till everyone gets here,"

"OH!" Phoebe yelled so loud that even Gunther looked up from cleaning the espresso machine, "are you pregnant again?"

"No!" Rachel responded slightly annoyed.

"But what about.." Phoebe started when Chandler and Monica walked in through the doors.

"Hey gang," Chandler greeted, he had a diaper bag hung over his shoulder and him and Monica were each carrying a car seat containing a twin.

"Hi," they all mumbled politely.

"Hi Emma," Monica gurgled, "do you wanna say hi to your cousins?" Emma clapped and Monica lifted Erica out of her car seat and sat down next to Emma who was sitting on Rachel's lap. Emma waved politely at the pinkish baby, When Joey entered carrying Lizzie.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down on table next to the couch, "so what's the big news?" Everyone stared at the small baby sitting on Joey's lap.

"Hey Joe," Chandler said, gesturing at the baby who was gurgling happily on Joey's lap, "what's up with the incredible small girlfriend?"

"Oh, the babysitter canceled, so I had to bring her along." he answered casually.

Chandler turned to Monica, "when did we see him last?"

"Oh, guys this is Elizabeth Hope Watson, my daughter."

"Ughh!" Rachel exclaimed, "my thunder!"

"She's Your WHAT?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, awhile ago I got someone pregnant, and she died in the car accident, so a Business lady came and gave her to me,"  
"Oh," Rachel replied, "The blond one, you know, with the really blue eyes,"

Joey lifted his eyebrows in confusion, "uh yeah, lets go with that."

"What are you gonna do about her?" Ross asked.

"I think I'm gonna give her up for adoption," Joey responded glumly.  
"We'll take her!" Monica shouted.

"Oh, oh, honey wait," Chandler replied anxiously, "We actually have some news too, do you want to tell them honey?"

"I'm pregnant!" she responded happily.

"We're pregnant," Chandler corrected her.

"I'm sorry, I don't see a baby growing in your uterus."  
"Ross, we need to tell them right now," Rachel nagged.

"Okay, guys they reason we called you here today was because, well Rachel and I are getting married!" Ross announced proudly.

"Oh, that's so great!" Monica said as she got up and hugged Rachel.

"Lobsters!" Phoebe giggled.

Rachel was walking through the long aisles of the wedding boutique. She had been searching for hours and had not found one dress she liked. She knew it was a little early, but she wanted to buy a dress as soon as possible, she had called Monica to meet her at the store for some help, but she had not arrived yet. Rachel could not believe the news of all her friends, Monica and Phoebe were pregnant, Phoebe with twins, and Joey had a daughter. Then Rachel saw it, the perfect dress. It was ball-gown-like with plenty of satin trimmings in a delicate shade of ivory, a creme ribbon surrounded the waistline. She checked the size, it was her size! Rachel flipped over the card and her heart burst as she saw the bright yellow sticker, on sale! She took the dress up to the checkout counter and bought it, right there on the spot, it must have been the most impulsive buy in the history of weddings. On her way home, she passed yet another bridal store, her eye caught an amazingly petite dress that sat on display. Still carrying her wedding dress, Rachel entered the store and walked over to the display. Rachel knew that the little dress was perfect for Emma, her flower girl, and of course, her daughter. Very impulsively, she bought it too! Everything was falling into place. She was gonna get married!


	12. Writer's Block Update :)

Hi! I have been trying to start another episode but it proves to be difficult. I was thinking of doing a maybe 3/6/9/12 months later episode quartet, would that be okay with you guys, if not I will start from where it ended. Message/review your thoughts please! 


	13. The One With 3 Months Later, Part 1

**3 Months Later..**

Monica winced as the cool gel hit her slightly swollen stomach. Dr. Long started probing around until she found blurry lump. After what seemed like hours of probing, Dr. Long finally said the words that made Monica and Chandler's hearts jump.

"Do you want to know the gender?" She asked. Chandler and Monica nodded in unison.

They had made the decision to find out the gender so they could be prepared, if the baby was a girl, she would share a room with Erica, if the baby was a boy, he would share a room with Jack, the extra bedroom was currently being used as Chandler's office, so they only had two open rooms. After a little more probing the doctor announced, "Monica and Chandler, You are having a baby boy!"

The car was silent as Monica and Chandler drove home. Tears were streaming down both of their faces. They were going to have a baby. A little baby boy. The twins will be running around the house with a little brother. Phoebe hadn't gone in for her ultrasound yet but Monica had already added two children to her visualization. She couldn't wait.

 **Just a quick update, school is getting busy so.. I'll be doing Phoebe's twins next. Sorry about the infrequent updates and short chapters.**


	14. The One With 3 Months Later, Part 2

**Here's part 2 of 3 months later, enjoy!**

Phoebe and Mike stared at the grainy image of their children. They were so excited to find out what they were having.

"Boys, girls or one of each?" Mike asked the doctor.

"Give me a second," the doctor replied, still focused on the screen.

"Can you hurry up?" Phoebe asked, annoyed. Every since she became pregnant she had been very irritable and had gotten her and Mike kicked out of several restaurants and stores.

"It's alright honey, be patient," Mike soothed.

"Okay, you guys sure you want to know?" the doctor asked.

"YES!" Phoebe yelled.

"Okay, see that?" The doctor asked, gesturing to one of the blobs. "That's a little boy," the doctor announced.

"Yes, YES!" Phoebe yelled, "I have a little boy!" Tears ran down Mike face as he stared motionless at the screen, _he had a son, a son_ he thought. Next to his wedding day this was one of the best days of his life.

"And this one," the doctor gestured again, "is a girl!"

"One of each!" Mike exclaimed and hugged Phoebe.

"Thank you doctor," Phoebe said and began to get up.

"Wouldn't you like to know what the other one is?" the doctor asked.

"Come again?" Mike asked, shocked.

"The other baby?" the doctor looked at them, confused. Phoebe sat down on the examining table.

"But we're only having twins," she stated.

"Not according to this ultrasound you're not," the doctor said,smiling. Phoebe lied down on the table and lifted up her shirt, "show me," she said, still in shock. After some more probing the doctor found the other baby.

"Wow," Mike exclaimed, "so we're like, having triplets?"

"Yes," the doctor answered, "we must have misread your first ultrasound and you haven't been back for another one since, you really should make appointments more often." Phoebe started crying.

"In six months I will have given birth to 6 babies," she sobbed , "I can't wait to be a mom!"

"You're having two little gentlemen and one little lady, congrats"

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload another part, my computer broke and I had to save up for a new one :)**


	15. The One With Joey's Decision

**What's Up Guys! I know it has been a while (8 Months) since my last update but I hope you guys haven't lost faith in me! Here is my next part, finally! As always, comments and reviews are appreciated, and sharing this story with your friends is even more appreciated, thanks for reading!**

 **Varkie444**

Rachel sat at Monica's kitchen table, indecisive.

"We could go with this bouquet, it is white and traditional, or we can go with this one, it is a little more pink but it will go nicely with your dress," Monica pointed out. Emma sat next to them on the carpet, playing with Lizzie, who Monica was babysitting.

"Can we do something else now?" Rachel asked, "I don't really want to think about the wedding right now."

"Why not?" Monica whined, "we only have 7 more months until the wedding and we still need a bouquet, venue, cake, the dresses for the bridesmaids, Ben's ring bearer tux, and the invitations! we need to plan!"

"You know what Mon, I think I'm going to head home, all this wedding stuff is making me dizzy." Rachel scooped Emma off the floor and rested her on her hip, and before she could say another word she was out of there.

Monica picked Lizzie up and gently shushed her as she began to fuss. Joey had gotten an audition and he wasn't able to afford daycare. Monica was still on maternity leave and would be for a while so she had agreed to help out. Lizzie was a little older than the twins but not by much. The twins slept a lot more, though, so it was often just Lizzie and Monica in the afternoons. Monica's belly was still growing and it was getting increasingly more difficult to pick Elizabeth up. Monica put Elizabeth down in a swing and started to sweep the floor.

"Your daddy should be back any minute now." Monica soothed Lizzie. Lizzie looked just like a younger version of her dad. A perfect little thing. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Monica opened the door to an estate looking Joey.

"Hey Joe," she said.

"You're never going to believe what happened today!" He said.

"What?" Mon asked excitedly.

"I got an acting job on a television shoe!"

"That's gr—"

"That's not all, It's a new show, and they want me to be the MAIN character!"

"That's so amaz—"

"I play the role of a single dad and they needed a baby actor too, so I told them I'd bring Lizzie in for an audition!"

"Good for you, Joe," Monica said, relieved to finally be able to finish a sentence.

"I know! Where's my little actress?" He asked and walked into the living room. Joey picked Lizzie up and held her to his chest. "Hey, baby girl," he said, "daddy missed you." Lizzie happily gurgled in her dad's arms. Monica smiled from across the room and touched her hand to her swollen belly.

"I'll be right back," Monica said and left the room. Joey's phone rang. He flipped it open and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Joey said.

"Hello Sir, may I please speak to Joseph Tribbiani,"

"Uhh, speaking"

"Hello, Mr. Tribbiani. this is Nathanial Woodstock, the adoption social worker, we have a foster home lined up for Lizzie and about 5 potential parents she can go to, you can come drop her off at Child Protection Services on Friday,"

Joey looked at Lizzie, her eyes drifted up to those of her father.

"Can I still, maybe, keep her?"

"Well, legally we need your consent to proceed, since she is in your custody, but an opportunity to place her with a foster family and have a sure chance of her being adopted is rare, if you were to wait you might not have the same options, I would highly recommend you think this through before you take any further actions." Mr. Woodstock suggested.

"Okay, I'll think it through," Joey said, "Goodbye Mr. Woodstock," and with that, he hung up the phone.

He had a big decision to make.


	16. The One With The Accident

"Come on, Rachel, I want to go out to dinner!" Ross yelled through the bathroom door as he knocked. "Just a minute!" Rachel shouted back as she slipped the silver earings on. Rachel took one more look in the mirror and turned to see her dress. The dress was a deep red and she had been saving it for a special occasion, their anniversary should do. She heard the apartment door close and knew that Ross was already downstairs trying to get a cab. She opened the door and watched Emma playing on the carpet with Ben. He was twelve years old and old enough to babysit by now. "Take good care of her okay, Ben," Rachels said as she closed the apartment door. "I will!" Ben chimed in. Rachel rushed down the stairs and met Ross outside. Ross smiled and opened the door for Rachel, before climbing in himself. "You can go," Ross said to the cab driver. The beautiful New York lights sparkled outside as if they had entered a new galaxy. Then a sharp turn suddenly overtook the small taxi. Impact was felt. That was all Rachel could remember. Before it all went black. 


End file.
